Tumultuosis Nox
by UltraVioletSoul
Summary: "As darkness embraces the sky, a thunderstorm is brewing in this cold night."- A collection of prompt one-shots dedicated to a twisted romance. These are not related to Fraternae Caritas est Dulcem, and can be read as stand-alones. You have been warned. AU. NoctisxAtrum(OC).
1. Precor

_**Author's Note:**_

_These one-shots aren't related to the Fraternae Caritas est Dulcem fic. They are more like of stand-alones in an alternate universe to my story (an AU of an AU lol). Just plots and ideas that pop into my mind and that don't seem to fit in FCeD. _

"_Tumultuosis Nox" means "tempestuous night" or "turbulent night"._

_(I named her Atrum Fulgora Caelum ._. it was meant to be "lightning of the dark sky", hence "tempestuous"). _

_I know I know… I should be updating the other fic, but… oh well. I am still working on the fourth chapter of FCeD, so it should be finished in a week or so. I must thank to all those people who are following my story :D it makes me really happy. _

_**I would like to thank Luxuria de'Voire, my beta reader :D THANK YOU SO MUCH for making some time and checking my work. I know you have been busy lately, and you do not know how much I appreciate your dedication and help. It is your effort who makes my work look and feel professional! ^^ **_

_**You are a million in one, girl!**_

_**And here is the one-shot I'd promised you to post some time ago, Alrynnas. I hope you like it ^^ and thank you so much, too! **_

_**Thanks to everyone, I love you! **_

_Okay… *sighs and collects herself* this piece turned out to be TOTALLY different from what I planned on the beginning. That's why I love writing :B it greatly amazes me at times for you never know where your imagination will lead you. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I do not own Final Fantasy versus XIII or any of its characters as they all belong to Square Enix and Nomura. All I own are my OCs._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Latin terms: **_

_**Cesar: **_makes reference to the title of king or imperator.

_**Niger: **_black.

_**Pater: **_father.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Summary:**_

_Not everything is fair in war, let alone in love._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Capitulus I: Precor**_

_Precor is latin for "to pray, plead, implore"._

The soft and dim moonlight broke through the open ceiling and danced like silver strings through the velvety darkness, bathing the Prince's slender form in the faint light as his weary body reposed on the large ebony throne. The barely visible amount of uncovered skin looked pale and shone like a ghost in the night as well as his brunet silky hair that shimmered in an unusual tint of gray. His long legs covered in black pants were crossed, and his cheek rested on the knuckles of one of his black-gloved hands as he tried to get the sleep he desperately needed, and had been denied to him for so long.

The lifeless peace that reached his ears was so delightful, and yet distressing. It was as cold and hard as the stony dark walls surrounding him. It was a treacherous tranquility, for he knew it was the calmness of a brewing storm. How could he trust this unusual quietness, when a war had burst in his kingdom and the capital was besieged by foreign military forces, seeking for the thing he protected the most and was the reason for all this destruction and blood-spilling in the first place.

An unwanted sigh escaped his lips as he shifted in his seat. Laying down his gloved hand on the armrest, the leather made contact with the smooth and polished surface of black wood and his fingers tapped slightly over it, showing his concern.

It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't manage to slip into Somnus' realm. Then again, how could he get a peaceful slumber when the fate of his nation was laid in his hands?

He was far from feeling serene and undisturbed as his mind raced with thoughts of how to get out of this predicament, and that was just a saying. This was a problem, and a very serious one. He was cornered in his fortress, constantly thinking about tactics and planning strategies for his now reduced army to endure one more day. Yes, this wasn't about expelling the enemies' forces anymore, as now it had turned into a fight for survival on the unforgiving streets. There was no way he could easily win this warfare, not when he was being attacked by several realms simultaneously, and like the king on a chessboard, he was in checkmate.

How miserable it felt.

He couldn't understand it, at least not completely. Had Etro turned her back on him? Could it be that she didn't favor him anymore? If that was so… Why? What did he do –what did they do- to lose her blessing and protection? Was it because they didn't pray enough to her? Or maybe they didn't venerate her as much as she wished? Or perhaps it was because they didn't build more temples and statues— it didn't matter how much he thought about it, still the reality was the same. She wasn't with Aeon anymore.

He knew it because something disastrous had happened, and it was far more ruinous than the fact of his kingdom being invaded by the enemy. It was a tragic event that came to pass, something they never expected, never prepared for. A reality he only had feared in his most horrendous of dreams.

Their crystal was dead.

Their only connection with the goddess remained unresponsive. He didn't know how or why but it had extinguished as a dream fades when the morning comes; and now he was living into a nightmare. He felt empty; he felt like his soul was mercilessly torn apart, but the worst of it was, he felt vulnerable. Their heavenly mother had forsaken them. Part of him couldn't believe that— couldn't accept it. Why, after so many years, had she decided to abandon them? Why wouldn't she look at him with her divine eyes? Why did Etro ignore his pleas?

Too many questions and still no one would answer them.

His enemies were waging war over nothing. There was nothing they could win. Their crystal was what they craved the most, but now it was useless. Now it was nothing but a common gemstone as any other. The blessings Aeon had and the power he once wielded weren't there anymore.

He was defenseless and doomed, and his nation was condemned to be destroyed.

The panic was ever present when the Consilium gathered to discuss over the fate of the kingdom. But lately, none of the counselors had come up with a reasonable strategy or solution as the only thing they did was embroil in ridiculous bickering like little children. The truth was, they were going through hard times and everybody was desperate, however, they continued to unproductively argue over something they no longer had, and probably would not retrieve any time soon— if not ever. It did nothing but worsen the situation.

He never though he would have to deal with them, not that soon. When he was a prince, he didn't have to worry about them. It was his father who saw after the state affairs; it was _Pater_ who was in charge— guiding and commanding like the notable leader he was.

But now he was gone, dead. He couldn't help but think how the things he loved the most were slipping through his hands. Everything he cared for was decaying right in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His lands were being stained with blood; the cities were being burned by fire and the rage of raiding intruders. Everything around him was painfully turning into ash…

_If only—_

His eyes suddenly darted open as his soul sensed something— a vibration that hit him like a huge tidal wave and sent shivers through his entire being. It was like an electrifying sensation that awoke every cell of his body from their long slumber, and boiled the blood streaming through his veins.

_Light… darkness… abandoned…father… kill… enemies… Aeon… power… betrayal… must destroy… Etro. _

Who was talking inside his head?

_Crystal… _

And as fast as it appeared, the commotion perturbing his senses expired leaving him numb and shocked.

His mouth opened slightly in awe as he gazed at the entrance of the throne hall, his cobalt eyes overflowing with surprise and anxiety as more questions wandered in his mind. Was it possible? Could it really be that…? Part of him was skeptical and didn't want to build false hopes, for he couldn't stand for them being shattered. Despite his incredulity, now he couldn't erase the feeling that had formed in the back of his mind either. Was there a remote chance for salvation?

He slowly sat up and walked to the door, his steps resounding loudly in the air while his black combat boots outlined small waves in the watery-like floor. There was only one place where he could get answers and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He had to know… he needed to. Was his mind playing a trick on him? Had his strong desire for the crystal to come to life taken over him?

Like an answer to his queries, another flurry of energy overwhelmed him, only this time it was much stronger, making him gasp as his blue eyes widened, turning into a deep crimson for a few seconds.

He dashed through the corridor, his heart beating faster the closer he got to his destination, while the spates pulsing life over him never stopped. He felt like he was breathing for the very first time like his once lost soul had returned to his body. Etro did hear their prayers; she did see their suffering and mourning. Oh, Noctis felt purely blissful, and for the first time in a while his heart felt relief.

_There was hope for them. Not everything was lost. _

His march came to a halt. His eyes gazed at the black wooden door in front of him as he panted heavily. Slowly, his gloved hands reached for the surface, pushing them forcefully, the wood creaking deeply as they widely opened to allow him into the dark hall.

When his eyes met the sight in front of him, his breath caught in his throat.

Several hooded heads turned to his direction, but that wasn't what mattered to him. He wasn't staring at those grey cloaked ladies kneeling on the floor, whom had been praying to the goddess day and night for the last three months; or the females who were burning the intensely fragrant incense that flooded the air and holding white thick candles in their hands, nor the ones performing a crystalline melody on the massive wind-chime-like instruments.

He was glancing at something he never expected to see again.

There, in the center of the room, in the midst of all that faint smoke, people and weak tongues of flame, was the proof that he wasn't becoming delirious and the evidence that what he felt a few minutes ago was no dream. His teeth clenched as he tried to suppress the scream that wanted to escape his mouth, and he desperately tried to hold back the tears forming in his now scarlet eyes.

_This was a miracle. _

His figure slowly slipped through the mass of women, who respectfully bowed in front of him as they made room for their ruler. Like a predator, he approached the glassy cylindrical chamber, never looking away from it while his fists tightened on his sides, making it almost impossible for his blood to freely run. It was almost as if he was afraid it might die again— he was still terrified for him to be daydreaming, for this to just be a fantasy. He was scared to wake up and find himself still seated on his throne.

Finally, relaxing his muscles a bit, one of his hands reached out to touch the smooth surface and he lightly caressed it. He admired the blue neon runes that brightly shined on it, dancing like fishes inside an aquarium [1], and radiating their mystical glow all over the entire place. A genuine smile was outlined on his thin lips, while he gazed at the stormy energetic core inside the cavity.

_Doof. Doof. Doof. Doof. Doof. Doof._

The heart of the crystal… it was beating again— he could feel it, he could hear it, it was throbbing to the rhythm of his own for they were one.

His smile faded out— something was off. He couldn't tell what was, but something did not seem to fit. Now that he was calm he was able to sense it. It was somehow strange— like that stream of divine power was not completely familiar to him… this wasn't how Etro's energy used to feel.

His thoughts were interrupted by a few faint voices murmuring things he could barely understand. The young man turned and faced the crowd that had remained in its position and now was silent, and finally caught sight of a white cloaked figure kneeling close to him. The petite form was staring at the floor, and its face was shadowed due to the hood covering its head.

Softening his expression, he moved towards it, his sleek _niger_ coat fluttering a bit in the air as he stylishly carried himself. He stepped in front of the cloaked figure, his hands interlaced behind him, but still the person wouldn't look up at him. The leather glove was removed from his hand, and reached for its chin, slowly lifting it up to meet his gaze, the weak light soon revealing soft and womanly features. She smiled as his calloused fingers slowly caressed her cheek and her small hands took his own, her lips planting a kiss over it.

"My _Cesar_…" she whispered as her fingers intertwined with Noctis' ones. "We made it. There is hope for us now."

"I know, my princess." He murmured gently as he lowered her white hood, wanting to see her fully. "Our strength has returned." He sentenced, as he helped her onto her feet.

"_Fortes fortuna adiuvat_. [2]"She retorted, azure eyes meeting crimson ones as she stood by his side.

"_Nobiscum dea_. [3]_" _He prayed as he closed his eyes. The young brunette woman shot a glance to the other women and they all left without saying a word. After the last one exited the _Precis Cella _[4], she faced the young man, a grave look in her blue eyes.

"My King, there is something you must know." The young woman started, turning to the dazzling runes still dancing inside the glassy compartment. She took a breath before continuing. "It wasn't Etro who revived the crystal."

"Is that so?" he asked, trying to not sound shocked. He knew it… deep down he knew there was something off about all this. But still, he was stunned by what she had just said. If Etro wasn't the one who did it, then…

"When the crystal resurrected I had a vision, my king. Another god is helping us." She explained, facing the young man once again. "Another deity is looking after us."

Noctis narrowed his crimson eyes in suspicion, as he gazed at the blue runes once again. That was the reason why the energy he felt wasn't the same he used to sense when Etro was in possession of their crystal of power. It was the force emanating from another divinity.

"But, how...?" he tried to continue despite the lump he was feeling in his gorge. "How did this happen?" Was it even possible?

"We don't know for sure." She responded, placing a hand on Noctis' shoulder, noticing the saddened expression on his countenance, and how he tried greatly to mask it. "Nobody does. There is no register of this in the past. It just, happened. Another god is in possession of our crystal now."

He didn't respond. He was still looking at the blue runes that now were softly vibrating, like they wanted to tell him something that he couldn't clearly understand. It was like he needed to learn a new language again for he was dealing with a new spirit. [5]

"Noctis…" she whispered his name for the first time while cupping his cheek in her hand, thin fingers gently stroking it. "Don't be sad, please. I know you were expecting for her to hear your pleas, believe me I know it. But you need to understand this: Etro is not by our side anymore. I don't know why, but if it's her will, there is nothing we can do about it. The gods' matters are beyond our reach and understanding." She stated in concern.

"I know…" he responded, grabbing her hand. He felt confused, why he was feeling this way? He had what he wanted dearly, why he felt so upset?

"This deity wants to help us, and you know how much in need of aid we are—we desperately need it. Aeon is near to its downfall, you know it very well; we won't endure for much any longer by ourselves. We have salvation within our reach..." She muttered a hint of plead in her voice, as if not wanting anyone to hear despite they were all by themselves.

"You are right..." He murmured, turning to meet her stare. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, then smiled.

"It seems she has sensitized you, didn't she?" She uttered while throwing her arms around his waist. Soon, he put his own around her, embracing her fragile form. He kissed her ebony tresses and rested his chin on her head, giving her a "mhmp" as response.

"You shall be the powerful man you once were. You will feel no more emptiness or fear. Your sadness and concerns are over." She whispered against his chest before looking at him right in the eye. "Now you won't die…" her voice was trembling.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, kissing her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips.

Granted he was truly thankful…

By the time she had said those words, he had finally made up his mind. If this deity wanted to willingly help them, they would accept it. He won't allow Aeon to disappear and he won't let his enemy to gain victory over him, he won't let them claim their crystal. They won't remain as a memory like the other states in the past. His millennial reign had survived harsh wars till now, and this will be no exception.

Bur for now, he was able to feel the pleasant moisture of her soft lips, dancing against his own. He had missed her… yes, he did.

She didn't refuse him as she was used to that treatment since they did it their whole lives. They had shared them since they were children… innocent pecks on the lips that with their tainted maturity had turned into kisses only lovers should share in their intimacy.

He knew it was wrong but yet…

If only things could be different for the two of them… if only she wasn't his—

'_Alea iacta est [6]. I promise you will shed no more tears, sister.'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

[1] Like fishes inside an aquarium_. _Gosh! I know it sounded stupid! xD

[2]_Fortes fortuna adiuvat_.It's a Latin phrase that means "fortune helps the strong ones" or "fortune is with the strong ones."

[3] _Nobiscum dea_."May the goddess be with us."

[4] _Precis Cella_.It means The Prayer Hall. (thanks Luxuria!).

[5]Well, I have read that the crystals are used to make contact with beings of other dimensions (for ex: "angels" or spiritual guides). They also possess spirits, and every one of them (crystals) has their own language. Basically that is why Noctis needs to attune to this new source of power.

[6] _Alea iacta est_. The die is cast.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Author's Note: **__Yay finally posting! Please, leave reviews… I would really appreciate to hear what you think, like or dislike, but only constructive criticism. Know that flames will be used to cook my meal xD just so you know. _

_Now please, don't think she has saved the day and got the guy. It is not my intention to portray her like that. She didn't achieve it alone. Think: it could be that Noctis was praying too and somehow the "gods" have listened to him, or that a spirit suddenly wanted to possess the crystal. I leave it to your imagination xD. _

_I have a feeling that Noctella fans want to kill me xD in that case all I have to say is… I'm sorry ._. I didn't intend to offend you. _


	2. Invidia

_**Author's Note:**_

_A great thanks to those people who have reviewed this story :3 and so very sorry for the delay! I was working on a Devil May Cry fic *dreamily sighs while thinking about Dante*. Anyways! I'm back posting a new one shot!_

_To __**Alrynnas**__: I am so happy you loved it :D and well, maybe I will write more shots related to "Precor". Though I'm not sure, for sometimes inspiration hit me once in a lifetime xDDD but I will try! X3 Oh! A different god giving Noct power… yeah, the crystals possesses spirits. And spirits are energy, and gods are said to be living energies too… that confuses me! xD I should really stop reading that stuff Dx (?)_

_To __**MikaMikaru:**__ thanks! I really love you girl :3 hope you like this chapter too._

_To __**(no nickname)**__: Yes! He kissed his sister O.O I'm sorry, I couldn't help it… guess I have some serious issues (?). Glad to know she doesn't seem a Mary Sue! I hope this chapter doesn't turn her into one xD_

_To __**UPDATE DX**__: Well, what can I say? I'm here updating xD your wish is my command lol. Aaaw! Thanks for the cookie! Me too! I loved writing the part where they kissed xDD it was a bit of… disturbing xD Oh! Errr… yeah, you're kind of right. Atrum sees him as her brother, however like "Precor" hinted, they kissed since they were child (I mean, chaste kisses… nothing smut xD) and well, it's like then they took things to a higher level… you know what I mean._

_To __**LeahFlux**__: Yeah, I know. It's strange to kiss your own err… brother on the lips! xD just so you know, I have an eldest brother, but… I'm not attracted to him (he's not my type lol). Yeah! Most of the fics here are Noctella ;) I was even reading one. I have to admit they kinda look cute together (yeah! I'm more open minded now :D)._

_And last but not least, enormous thanks to my awesome beta reader __**Luxuria de'Voire**__! ^^ YOU GO GIRL! Without her, this fic would be nothing soooo (maybe you are tired of hearing this xD) I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU, my friend! :D Your hard effort means the world to me ^.^_

_Amongst other things, a question that maybe you were wondering after reading my fic: Why sibling incest?_

_Well, while navigating on the internet I have found a very interesting excerpt in Fanlore. It belongs to an article of Incest fic that greatly reflects what I think in regards to the subject:_

"_It's about […] finding your other half […]. The ying-yang, the reciprocal self, the male version of the female self […]. Unlike parent/child incest, it's not about power because the whole point is that the two people are completely evenly matched. They need each other."_

_I have found other grounds to support the plot of my fic but they are not relevant to the story. I would have to explain about the god's descendants, Anunnakis and stuff like that. And I don't think people will ever believe me! O_o (like I said, I need to stop reading that stuff! *smacks self*)._

_The thing is, I'm not saying that my OC is the only one that is meant for Noctis (in regards to Noctella fans), neither that he's the right man for her._

_So what if Noctis and Atrum are not meant for each other? (Yes, I know they are siblings and that Stella and Noctis are meant to be together 9_9 I got it!). But even knowing this, two people won't just stop loving each other, because let's face it: life would be a lot easier if we could choose who we fall for._

_I don't care much about this whole "fluffy romance". Don't get me wrong, THERE will be romance, but a more realistic one, or at least I'll try to portray it like that._

_What I really DO care (and is like a challenge for me) is how the incestuous relationship is developed. So, my OC serves for that fantasy fulfillment._

_Actually, I could have written an incest fic for any other fandom (I was so tempted to write a Devil May Cry one, aaaaargh! I love Dante! xD okay, I'll stop it!), but why did I decide to write for Final Fantasy versus XIII? The reason is because Noctis is a royalty. This whole "power and incest" subject is interesting and captivating (at least for me), for it had an undeniable existence in noble families in the past and even now. Good examples of actual incest are evident in some royal families, where marriages between first cousins have been celebrated._

_Enough rambling and enjoy what I have wrote for you!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Final Fantasy versus XIII or any of its characters as they all belong to Square Enix and Nomura. All I own are my OCs._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Latin wordlist:**_

_**Pater:**_ father.

_**Domina: **_mistress, ma'am, lady.

_**Femina: **_woman.

_**Victoria: **_victory.

_**Niger:**_ black.

_**Filius: **_son.

_**Frater**_: brother.

_**Heres:**_ heir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

_Have you ever felt jealous of your own sibling? Well, she was. Because she wished she could be like him._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulus II**_

_**Invidia**_

_Invidia is Latin for "jealousy, envy"._

The white haired old woman tapped on the dark mahogany door a few times, but no answer was heard. Truth was she wasn't expecting one, but calling before entering a room was an old habit she had grown to practice in the course of her life in the palace, many years ago. After knocking for one last time, she slowly opened the wooden entry, and poked her head inside the dim stony room. Her green eyes first met the private sitting room and its cream colored sofas, one of them with a white muslin dress laying over it, as well the glassy coffee table still covered with books, and a lamp that was the only device producing a soft light that barely pushed away the shadows of that luxurious confinement.

For lavishing and all, it was a cage no less; a golden cage that many people were envious of.

She quietly stepped into closing the door behind her, and made her way through the poorly illuminated space within. Walking into the bedchamber she spotted a slim petite body lying over it, a padded ashen mattress wrapped around its body, face against the white pillows and locks of black hair that were spread across the milky blankets like some kind of Medusa.

She found that thought amusing. _A Medusa?_ Certainly that sleeping form was not as scary as a Gorgon and neither did those who looked at it turned into stone, nor was it frightening for the matter.

_Medusa… Hah._

She walked towards the dark wooden table and placed a set of clean silky blankets she had brought with her over it. She headed to the window and moved the burgundy curtains aside afterwards, allowing the warm rays of the sun into, as they quickly drove away the cold nightmarish darkness that had taken over the room.

"Rise and shine!" the elder woman greeted cheerfully as she opened the panes window, a breeze of fresh morning air greeting her with a soft caress on her pale skin, her emerald orbs surveying the tall city buildings that shaded the streets overwhelmed by transports and citizens.

A female voice groaning lowly was heard. The figure stirred feebly as a pair of pale blue eyes lazily opened, assimilating the familiar surroundings. Rubbing her eyelids with the back of her hands, an almost inaudible yawn slithered in the new fresh air, whilst the lethargic being tried to rouse its mind that still pleasantly drifted in Somnus' lands.

"_Salve _[1]…" the female voice, which belonged to the figure, mumbled sleepily while yawning again.

"_Bonus oriens [2]_, my _domina_! Did you sleep well?" Clementia smiled as she approached the drowsy young one and gently tugged at the covers, removing them from the feminine body. The girl merely nodded, feeling the soft yet cool breeze on her skin as she rubbed the back of her neck. She gazed out the window at the azure clear sky tinged in a soft topaz beyond the urban landscape.

"What time is it?" Atrum muttered languidly while sitting up on the bed.

"It is a quarter past seven." The woman informed smiling, as she watched her mistress getting on her feet in one swift motion. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I see…" The girl uttered stretching her numb body. "So, I guess I'll have breakfast by myself." Her voice sounded less enthusiastic than usual.

'_Pater must have left by now.'_

Certainly, he must have. For King Aureus Caelum really was a morning man. Proof it was, by half past six he was already reunited with the Royal Assembly in the palace of _Victoria_. However, she would always manage to share the morning meal with him, just the two of them. After a little nice chat he would always say good bye to her, each time she would give him a kiss on the cheek and then, he would be gone for the most part of the day.

This was one of the few moments they could spend together, and the times she was with him, even though seldom, were a reason of wonder and rejoice to her. She greatly enjoyed the occasional leisurely walks with _Pater_ in the gardens, breathing into the scent of moist ground drenched in the dawn dew, along with the fragrant aroma of the blossom.

Holding her small and childish hand in his, slowly pacing by her side…

_They were good times._

_Of course they were._

"Oh! No my lady! The King is in the dining room along with your brother." The nanny responded as she took a pillow in her hands, a smile that hadn't faded since last night spread across her wine lips

Atrum arched a brow, but didn't ask any more questions. It was quite strange for _Pater_ to be at home at that time.

After a few seconds of dazed thinking, she stared at the elder woman that was making her bed. She lightly cleared her throat, catching Clementia's attention as they exchanged glances.

"I'm going to take a shower." She simply announced. "Please prepare my clothing. Just pick something casual for me, whatever it is will be fine. I don't really mind." The girl requested to the woman before her.

"I will, mistress." Clementia nodded, resuming her chores.

Saying no more, Atrum turned around and headed to the bathroom. Once in there, she removed her night clothes, intending to take a quick bathe to start her day. The attires were tossed onto the black-granite floor before she stepped into the ground-glassed shower room, her hands soon reaching for the faucets that were to provide her with a warm stream of steamy water.

As soon as the crystalline fluid hit her body, recollections of last night were revived in her mind. The dismal sight of those boring men in black gathered around her, and almost ignoring her very presence. The repellent odor of alcohol and smoke wandering in the room and filling her senses did not make her feel any pleased either. Nonetheless, it wasn't like she wanted to be spotted by those old males by any means. She just felt uncomfortable… she felt like she didn't fit in that reunion— it was obvious that she didn't. So all she had to do was sit there like a good little girl in silence, only speaking when needed. Moreover, it wasn't like she wished to speak with them.

_Men and their business_.

She wondered if perhaps it would have been better for her to stay in her bedroom last night. It was definite no one would have noticed her absence.

_Power and money._

She knew it was wrong and yet she couldn't help but feeling jealous of Noctis, for he was all that she would never be. And it was clear that _Pater_ preferred him, for he was his only son and his _heres_. Ever since she was a child, Noctis had been the _Cesar_'s pride. No matter the Prince's departure or the time he had been out. When news of the heir reached his ears, everybody knew for sure that the King was going to be pleased. He was perfection in his eyes… The great _filius._

And she was the princess that someday would be engaged— or rather, "sold", in exchange of a benefit. That was the task of royalty women. They were used to establish allegiances between the realms of men.

'_Every relationship has an interest in between.'_

It wouldn't be strange if she was engaged to a strange man for political arrangements. That was how royalty worked, after all and much to her dislike, it was destined to happen sooner or later. However, somehow, she didn't care about that. It wasn't like she had a secret lover to mourn for if that ensued. She will just have to deal with the facts, and accept her going-to-be-husband. In any case, it didn't matter what she thought… her opinion would be simply ignored and she'd have to accomplish _Pater_'s commands and will.

But _Frater_—oh, he had the power to decide…

She sighed heavily as the cozy cascade of water hit her body. Last night, she had seen her father so proud of _him_, of the collected dark-haired prince seated on his right side at the table, no less. No _one_ has ever seated in there before, not even her.

It was the same prince who had the nerve to ask her to do his errands like she was his very maid.

She still could see his moonstone blue eyes giving stealthy and piercing glances to those around him, his lips drawing a thin line on his pale marble features, greatly highlighted by his black-night hair falling over his face. The reserved demeanor he showed was ever present there, and the way he spoke... polite and yet cold— and his unruffled words, enough to let those men know that they weren't dealing with a naïve young man.

Yes, she had felt jealous of him. Of the pleasant look his father showed in his icy eyes every time Noctis answered the queries of the counselors.

_If only Noctis weren't to exist_… Maybe she wouldn't have to live under his shadow. She would mean the world to her father. Her purpose in life would be different. Oh, yes! Such a stupid and pitiful wishful thinking for a young one like her…

She hastily shook her head dismissing those preposterous thoughts. What was she thinking of? Nonsense! She felt no better than those women described in Psychoanalysis as envious and frustrated for lacking of a phallus [3], for holding a castrated image of themselves in their minds. How foolish…

But then again… wasn't she envious of him for that reason? For him being the _filius_ that sometimes she wished to be for _Pater_?

She groaned, hitting softly her forehead onto the wall as a reprimand for that absurdness. Not again! Why in Etro should she feel that way? It was all the better! She will never have to deal with those unbearable old counselors, or head tedious reunions and assemblies to discuss over repetitive issues. She will never have to deal with the business and affairs her family held.

She will never have to deal with the burden of his duties.

"Is something wrong, my _domina_?" asked Clementia from the bedroom. Atrum's eyes widened a bit at that question. She wasn't that loud, was she?

"I'm fine!" she assured, rubbing her eyes blinded by the water.

"Well then. I have set the clothes for you on your bed." The woman informed, standing near the door. "Is there something more you needed?"

"Thanks and no, you can go." She answered, as she finished her hot shower. She heard Clementia excusing, followed by the door of her bedroom slamming shut a few seconds later.

She heavily sighed and exited the shower glass room. Grabbing a towel, she began to dry her body as she stepped in front of the large mirror on the light-grayish marble wall. Thin brunette brows furrowed a bit at the sight of the fuzzy reflection before her. Biting anxiously her bottom lip, a small hand brushed away part of the thin layer of condensed vapor, as the image became clearer.

Big pale azure eyes returned her gaze in the midst of a blurred _niger_ veil that concealed her. Progressively and unhurriedly, her hands travelled lower over the smooth surface as tiny droplets formed on her palm, delineating an irregular shape with her slim fingers— revealing the womanly casing that enclosed her young and yet upset soul.

And once more, she could not help but feel regret.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1] _Salve. _It's a short greeting used as "Hello."

[2] _Bonus oriens_ is another greeting that means "good morning".

[3] "_Envy of the phallus"_, one of the many misinterpreted Freud's theories. Envy of, not the organ itself, but what it represents: power, supremacy, and the influence a man exerts in society (or used to).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Author's Note:**_

_That was it! Must I say it was pretty painful writing it! D: for is a bit complicated to define and OC's personality —.— though this is not the real personality of Atrum in Fraternae Caritas est Dulcem. Here I portrayed her with a mental disorder, sort of. Wishing to be a man… I guess some girls go through that phase at some point of their lives and that inspired me somehow to write this down._

_Well, I know what you people are thinking: "it wasn't worth the waiting" xD okay! You are right. I deeply apologize to all those who were waiting for something more!_

_And, I'm not trying to make her the spotlight of the story… Seriously, I enjoy much more writing about Noctis than about her :S_

_And yeah, I know it sounded like women are somewhat of restrained in society. For an "advanced" one, it sounds odd. But then again, not everything is perfect._


End file.
